


Organizer

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: BSC still friends, Drabble, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: You can take the girl out of the baby-sitting club...





	Organizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



You could take the girl out of the baby-sitting club, but you couldn’t take the baby-sitter out of the girl.

Or the organizer out of the Kristy. 

We weren’t as close in high school, but it seemed like every summer she had a Plan that involved us and baby-sitting, at least for a week or two.

It would look good when we applied to colleges, of course. That was always one of her arguments.

But it was also just fun, even with some complaints along the way. 

I couldn’t wait to see what she had planned for us this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This was the start of my original fic for you that didn't quite work out.


End file.
